


“What if Santa can’t find us?”

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Scorpius Malfoy, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Narcissa lives in France, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Santa Claus - Freeform, Scorpius has a Christmas Worry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a Christmas worry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	“What if Santa can’t find us?”

Scorpius was anxious. It was the night before Christmas and they weren't at _home_. 

It really was all very worrying. His daddy and his papa had decided that, this year, they’d stay with Nana Cissy – which was lovely; she gave the _best_ kisses and made _amazing_ gingerbread witches – but also meant they were in France. 

Scorpius went to find his daddy. “What if Santa can’t find us?” he asked. 

Daddy smiled. “We sent him a special owl,” he explained. “He knows where you are.”

And daddy was right! The next morning a beautiful toy broomstick was waiting beside the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Scorpius is talking to Harry in this drabble. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
